


Baby game

by Teassitoo



Category: Karmaland, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Vegetta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Willy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega, omegas have vaginas, video games - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teassitoo/pseuds/Teassitoo
Summary: Vegetta desde hace tiempo quería formar una familia con su omega, Willy. Sin embargo, este siempre se había negado.No hasta que Vegetta molestó a Willy mientras estaba jugando.“Samuel, si gano te doy un bebé.”
Relationships: Vegetta/Willy
Kudos: 53





	Baby game

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @teassito, nsfw account @ItsHotTeaTime
> 
> No está beta testeado así sowy

Samuel, o Vegetta, tenía una vida envidiable. Tenía un gran trabajo que disfrutaba hacer, tenía un hermoso omega que no se merecía, una casa que ambos lograron obtener por su trabajo. Pero lo único que no lograba tener era un hermoso bebé. 

Samuel quería tener un bebé. Samuel se decía que sería el mejor padre para su cachorro. Sin embargo, su omega Guillermo, o Willy como le gustaba que le llamaran, no quería tener un bebé. No era algo que estuviera en sus planes de vida, no por el momento. 

—Pero si será un bebé hermoso, puede que tenga tus ojos y mi sonrisa. Todo chiquito y gordito. Yo lo cuidaré y amaré mucho mucho—dijo Samuel en una de esas ocasiones de pláticas de pareja en la cama apunto de dormirse.

—Confió que lo harás Sam, seré yo quien lleve al niño. Me haré gordo y feo, no quiero eso, sabes. —le contestó con cierto tono de exasperación, no era la primera vez que Samuel le insistía la idea de tener un bebé. 

Con un puchero de inconformidad, Samuel no estaba dispuesto a desistir. Se acercó a su omega, ocultándose en el hueco de su cuello, interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo Willy. Aspiró el aroma de limón del omega que siempre lo ha cautivado. Posó su mano en el vientre del albino.

—Siempre estarás hermoso… y verte con una barriga me calentará demasiado. —habló contra el cuello del albino. Y solo escuchó una risa de parte del omega. 

—Claro claro, voy a poderme gordo solo para cumplir tus fetiches eh. —acarició el cabello de su alfa, terminando por suspirar negando —Sam, en mis planes no está quedarme embarazado, no por el momento. Y espero que lo entiendas. 

El alfa hizo una mueca. Al final no era su decisión ni podía obligarlo a seguir sus deseos por encima de los suyos. Amaba mucho a Willy y no podía permitirse eso. Debía de calmar su lado alfa y hacerlo entender que su necesidad de tener crías era solo una niñería. 

Por mucho que ambos se la pasaran juntos en sus celos, Willy no podía preñarse por el simple hecho de que tomaba medidas anticonceptivas y no era tan maldito para quitárselas. 

Suspiro resignado por cumplir su sueño de formar una familia y tener sus propios cachorros. 

Vegetta había tenido descanso del trabajo por lo que se encontraba dormitando en su cama boca arriba. No fue hasta que sintió un peso extra en su abdomen que se despertó topándose con el culo de Willy posado en su cuerpo. 

—¿Willy? —murmuró dormido. 

—Voy a jugar, así que no hagas mucho ruido. 

Fue la sentencia que dijo el omega. Ya Vegetta no pudo preguntarle la razón de porque jugaría estando encima suyo debido a que Willy había conectado sus audífonos y comenzado a hablar con sus amigos. 

Vegetta optó por dormir nuevamente y pasó una mano por una nalga del menor, sintiendo la clara firmeza que tenía después de años de Willy entrenando en el gimnasio junto a él. Aquel detalle hizo que se le espantara el sueño a Vegetta. Notando que Willy ya estaba concentrado en su juego hablando con sus amigos, probó por ir más lejos. 

Samuel posó ambas manos en ambos glúteos del albino, disfrutando de la firmeza y redondez del trasero de su pareja. Willy seguía entretenido en el juego mientras decía instrucciones a su equipo a través del micrófono del casco de audífonos. El alfa pensó por un instante, ¿debería jugar él también? Y río internamente por lo que se le había ocurrido. 

Tener el culo de tu pareja posado en tu abdomen, dirigido a tu dirección. Era una propuesta bastante tentadora. Aparte de que esos shorts cacheteros que tenía puesto Willy solo hacían más tentadora la vista. 

El pelinegro aprovechó que Willy estaba distraído jugando, y apretujó una nalga con su mano. Observó que Willy ni se inmutó. Por lo que apretujó ambos glúteos y fue aumentando los movimientos hasta recibir atención del albino. No fue hasta que amasó las nalgas lo suficiente y Willy le pegó con el pie. 

—Para, estoy jugando, —dijo Willy girando su rostro lo que podía para verlo con el ceño fruncido, y Samuel solo sonrió de manera inocente. Se escucharon murmullos provenientes de los cascos, el albino regresó su vista al juego. —No no, se lo estaba diciendo Sam, que anda muy molestoso. —se escucharon el zumbido de las risas. —Oh cállense, ya desearían estar en mi posición. 

Y Willy siguió jugando. Samuel debía subir al siguiente nivel para acaparar la atención de su omega. Aún con sus manos en los glúteos, pasaba un dedo por entre las nalgas, hasta donde la prenda se lo permitiera. Sintió el temblor de Willy bajo su tacto. Viendo como sus hombros se tensaban, sonrió con malicia. 

—Veg… —susurró el albino su apodo que solo usaba para pedirle cosas, logró tapar su micrófono para que sus amigos no lo escucharan. 

—Shh chiqui, sigue en tu juego, yo aquí me encargo, solo no seas tan ruidoso —su voz fue lo suficientemente baja para que solo el albino lo escuchara y no sonara por medio de su micrófono. 

Willy pareció dispuesto a seguirle el juego y no dijo más. El pelinegro tomó aquello como un consentimiento para poder continuar. 

Las grandes manos de Samuel recorrían la silueta del omega, pasando desde su trasero hasta su cintura. El cuerpo de Willy era grande y largo comparado con el promedio de los omegas, sin embargo aún se veía diminuto bajo las manos de su alfa. 

Tomó el elástico de los shorts de Willy y los bajó lo suficiente para mostrar la redondez de sus nalgas, la piel blanca que pronto se tornaría de un color rosado. Vegetta aprovechó el momento y le dio una nalgada, no tan fuerte para que no sonara a través del micrófono. Vio saltar a Willy, y este le dio un golpe ligero con su pie por la sorpresa. 

Vegetta río por lo bajo, y ahora con mayor libertad, siguió jugando con el culo del menor. Separó las nalgas dejando ver su entrada, pasó un dedo rozando aquel asterisco que ya se mostraba ansioso. Movió su dedo adentrándose más en los shorts que aún no lograba quitar del todo. Sintió el calor que Willy ya había comenzando a emanar en la parte de su sexo. Ya sentía la humedad que ocultaban esos shorts. 

Su dedo recorrió todo el exterior del coño de Willy, tocando todos los rincones, moviendo los pliegues de sus labios vaginales, sintiendo como poco a poco todo se comenzaba a mojar, hasta que llegó al clitoris de su muchacho. Ya se encontraba erecto aquella pequeña polla con la que nacían los omegas masculinos, tan diminuto que podía tomarla entre dos dedos. 

Vegetta alzó su vista para ver a Willy, seguía muy tensó. El alfa sabía que el omega estaba de esa manera porque no podía ponerse a gemir justo cuando estaba en un juego con sus amigos, de seguro estaba apretando tan fuerte los labios para que no salieran un sonido vergonzoso y sus amigos lo escucharan. 

Desde hace rato, las feromonas de Willy se habían vuelto más dulces, señal de que a pesar de que Willy no se encontraba en la mejor posición lo estaba disfrutando, muy a su manera. 

El pelinegro tomó con una mano la cadera del omega y la alzó sin problema alguno. Debía de quitarle esos shorts si planeaba seguir con su juego. Con un poco de ayuda de parte del albino, pudo quitarle el short de una pierna y dejarla en la otra, quedando en el pie. 

Trago saliva al ver el sexo de Willy ya mojado por su lubricante natural. Su clitoris ya estaba despierto y duro. Separó los labios exteriores dejando ver la entrada que estaba de un color rojizo y temblaba de anticipación. Entre sus dedos apretujó su clitoris, haciendo que Willy saltara en su lugar dejando salir un suspiro ronco, evitando jadear. 

Sabía que Willy seguía concentrado en su juego debido a que seguía dando instrucciones a sus amigos, y parecía ser así hasta que el albino y su grupo consiguieran ganar el primer puesto. Porque si no fuera por eso, Willy habría apagado la consola y se hubiera enterrado en el falo de Samuel sin dudarlo. 

Ahora Vegetta tenía el poder para molestar a Willy haciéndole lo que fuera. Pasó sus dedos por encima de los labios exteriores, sintiendo el lubricante en la punta de sus dedos. Introdujo de una sola vez dos dedos al coño de Willy. Sintió el eminente calor de su interior y lo mojado que estaba. Se le hizo agua a la boca a simple vista. Sus dedos siendo devorados por el coño de Willy, el cual ansiaba por más. 

Fue moviendo sus dedos, arrancándole suspiros a Willy que los intentaba ocultar con frases simples que luego se dicen cuando juegas. Introdujo el tercer dedo, dilatando más el coño a pesar de que Willy ya estaba más que acostumbrado de tener en su interior el gran pene de su alfa. 

Willy se encontraba en la final de su juego debido a cómo todo su equipo hablaba de manera nerviosa y alterada. “Están al norte”, “Cuidado que no les disparen”, eran frases que decían. 

Vegetta seguía jugando con el coño de Willy, moviendo, sacando, abriendo, entre otras acciones. Ya se notaba la desesperación de Willy por más por cómo estaba moviendo la cadera, tan desesperado y ansioso sumándole lo del juego. 

—Deja de jugar y métela —dijo Willy en voz alta, sin problema alguno ya que su frase quedaba para su juego y la situación de Vegetta. Vegetta sonrió y acató la orden, no sin antes darle una nalgada a Willy. 

Tan solo tenía que mover el culo de Willy de su pecho hasta su ingle, bajarse el pantalón y penetrarlo de una. Fue complicado ya que era el único que trabajaba debido a que Willy seguía jugando. Sin embargo, lo logró. Por fin ya tenía la polla de fuera después de un largo rato aprisionada en sus pantalones. 

Su pene estaba durísimo cual roca, la punta rojiza dejando salir el líquido preseminal y nudo ya visualmente más grande. Restregó todo su falo por encima del coño de Willy, mojándolo con el lubricante. 

—Ya hazlo. —se escuchó la desesperación de Willy. 

Haciéndole caso, Vegetta alzó el culo de Willy, alineó su pene en la entrada de su coño y lo dejó caer, enterrándolo de una a Willy en su pene. Willy soltó un silbido para no gritar. 

Vegetta recordaba a la perfección el interior de Willy, tan apretado. Ya sentía cómo lo estaba succionando por dentro, queriendo que se moviera. 

—Muévanse. —dijo Willy ansioso, obviamente refiriéndose a Vegetta y a sus amigos. 

Vegetta posó sus manos a los lados de la cadera de Willy y comenzó a alzarlo y enterrarlo de nuevo en su pene. Manteniendo un ritmo lento y yendo aumentando. Su nudo aún no lograba entrar pero eso quedaría al final para lo mejor. 

Fue aumentando el ritmo haciendo que ya se escuchara el eco del vulgar sonido de las pieles chocando. Vegetta sacaba sonidos roncos, el coño de Willy de pronto se había puesto tan caliente y apretado. Willy estaba igual o peor, aguantar los gemidos y jadeos que estaban en su boca era demasiado difícil; sumándole que debía de concentrarse ya que su equipo había logrado estar en el top 5. 

El orgasmo de ambos ya se estaba formando debido al dolor que ambos empezaron a sentir en su abdomen. 

—¡Samuel, si ganó la partida te doy un bebé! —Gritó Willy ya sin importarle que sus amigos les escucharan. 

Aquella sentencia hizo que Vegetta se motivara más y moviera de manera profunda sus caderas. Se estiró y tomó de la nuca a Willy y lo jaló hacia su torso. Los audífonos no eran inalámbricos por lo que se jalaron de la cabeza de Willy y cayeron al suelo. Afortunadamente el control si era inalámbrico y logró llevárselo con sigo. 

Vegetta abrazó el torso del omega, pegó su nariz y boca su cuello dándole besos y lamidas, dejándole una que otra marca. Movió sus caderas enterrándose más profundo al coño de Willy, quien sus gemidos y jadeos por fin fueron liberados. 

La mano de Vegetta fue descendiendo hasta llegar al sexo del albino, y comenzó a jugar también con su clitoris, sintió temblar terriblemente el cuerpo de Willy. Lo sorprendente era que no despegaba su mirada de la televisión a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo Vegetta. 

Quedaba solo el equipo de Willy y otro equipo, estaban de últimas. Mientras que la mirada, aunque ya un poco borrosa, de Willy estaba fija en la pantalla, los ojos de Vegetta estaban sobre Willy, verlo tan atento al juego hizo que se pusiera un poco celoso pero dejaría que Willy terminara bien su juego por la previa promesa que le había hecho hace un rato. 

Beso la espalda y hombros del albino, sintiendo sus cabellos largos y blancos acariciando el costado de su cara. Con la mano libre, pellizcó sus pezones, jalando y jugueteando con ellos.

Se imaginó a Willy con su vientre grande llevando a sus cachorros. Su pectorales y pezones hinchados para alimentarlos. Se imaginaba apretandolos y chupándolos hasta que saliera un poco de esa leche maternal que fue hecha para que sus cachorros se alimentaran. 

Estuvo absorto en su imaginación que no se dio cuenta de cómo Willy había ganado la partida de su juego. El cartel de Victoria estaba en la pantalla, Willy estaba temblando con su respiración pesada, sus piernas recogidas hasta donde podía debido a que Vegetta estaba dentro de él. El omega se había corrido y Vegetta ni se había dado cuenta de eso por estar en su fantasía, se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la increíble humedad en la entrepierna del omega y la reacción del albino de encogerse en su lugar temblando cada que llegaba al tope.

—¿Te corriste por haber ganado? —río ligeramente en el oído de Willy, y recibió un golpe de parte de él. 

—Calla la boca —afortunadamente el mueble estaba a su lado, le pasó el mando de la consola a Vegetta y esto lo dejo ahí. —Si no hubiera sido por ti, ya habría ganado desde hace rato.

—Oh chiqui, recuerda que me prometiste algo. —Vegetta murmuró al oído del omega. —Quiero reclamarlo ahora. 

Fue su última sentencia antes de tomar el torso completo del omega y tirarlo a la cama, haciendo que Willy quedara boca abajo y él encima de su cuerpo, todo sin siquiera sacar su pene del coño de Willy. Lo tomó de las caderas y las embestidas profundas y duras no tardaron en aparecerse. Los gritos y jadeos de Willy ya salían sin que algo los detuviera. 

Vegetta se terminó corriendo metiendo su nudo al coño de Willy. Ambos suspiraron roncos, siendo el segundo orgasmo de Willy y el primero de Vegetta. Si alguno de los dos hubiera estado en celo, la cosa no hubiera terminado ahí mismo. 

Los días habían pasado después de eso, Willy obviamente no había quedado en cinta porque Willy siempre tan precavido tomaba sus pastillas anticonceptivas desde hace años. Obviamente Vegetta aún no le había reclamado algo porque sabía que Willy había dicho eso de darle un bebé por la tensión del momento. 

Una mañana después de levantarse, Vegetta se había dado cuenta que Willy no se había tomado su pastilla anticonceptiva de ese día. Bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba el omega con la pastilla en la mano. 

—Chiqui, no te has tomado tu pastilla. —le llamó la atención mientras estaba de espaldas. Willy se giró y encontró la pastilla de Vegetta en su mano. Se acercó a su alfa, tomó la pastilla y la dejó en la mesa. 

—No la he estado tomando desde la otra ocasión. —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros. La otra ocasión obviamente había sido la vez que follaron mientras Willy estaba jugando. 

—¿Cómo? —Willy río al ver la mirada confundida de Vegetta. 

—Si, ¿no gane la partida la otra vez? Soy un hombre de palabra —haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho. 

¡Si ganó la partida te doy un bebé! 

La mirada de Vegetta se llenaron de alegria. Abrazó a Willy fuertemente, mientras agradecía a voz baja repetidas veces. El albino le estaba concediendo su deseo de por fin formar una familia junta.


End file.
